One Day
by MadoHomu
Summary: Every year, on that very day when Madoka turned into Goddess, she's allowed to leave her endless universe and come down to earth for a 24 hour visit. So... what shall she do?


One Day

Every year, on that very day when Madoka turned into Goddess, she's allowed to leave her endless universe and come down to earth for a 24 hour visit. So... what shall she do?

* * *

"I'm back."

Her long pink hair blew along with the wind, her wings and bow that appeared in her own universe disappeared with a pop once she landed safely on the ground. Her eyes opened, staring right at the very spot where she made her wish with Kyuubi, and the last place she managed to touch Homura...

Madoka, the Goddess, was allowed to come back to Earth on the very day she ended up in another universe after making a wish. The once devastated place was now rebuilt to a short broad stall with a sign that said. "Ichiraku Ramen."

"Yeah and that I killed the ninja and punched his crotch with my Rasengan!" A blonde teenager was walking towards Madoka and in that instant, knocked against her and both of them stumbled back for a moment.

"Whoa girl, when did you even appear?" The blonde gasped, rubbing his chest.

Madoka frowned at the blonde before moving her gaze at the woman with pink hair. She recognized the two of them. They were both the characters she saw in a manga she was reading a few years ago.

"Oh my G- I mean myself. What amazing cosplay costume you have."

"The better to impress you with, my dear." The other pink hair girl said.

Madoka stepped forwards and touched the lady's weapon pouch. "What amazing equipment you have."

"The better to kill you with my dear."

Madoka ran.

**One Day**

The world is changing.

She doesn't belong her anymore...

Madoka opened her eyes with great impact and she stared up at the sky. Pondering what she should do with the remaining 23 hours. She know she should visit her family because she would be destroying the family with her sudden beautiful existence.

"Maybe I should cut my hair." Madoka said, stroking her long pink hair. It's so long that my head feels burdened. And It's like a year, yes exactly a year since I washed my hair whoa I hope they are honored to have me as their customer."

**One Day**

"Get out you freak. No money no talk."

"You idiots biatch, I made a wish to save your life you better be grateful because I can ask my friend to reverse this freaking timeline again and I'll destroy your business and you'll beg me to let you cut my hair." Madoka shook her fist , glaring at the window before standing up and patting her stomach.

"I'm hungry. Speaking of hungry, it makes me think of Mami. Oh yay cakes." Madoka then skipped towards the direction of Mami house before she halted. "Does Mami even remembers me? No I don't think so." The pinkette groaned before another idea strikes her.

"Kyoko... wait did I even talk to her in the entire series? Oh yes I did. But it was barely ten minutes of dialogue. Meh." Madoka shuffled her feet.

"Hey wait Sayaka, she remembers me." Madoka smiled before her smile faded away. "Medamn it, the dumb girl became one of the light particles in my universe for becoming a witch and she sorta "died" too."

Madoka slowly turned to another direction, to the direction where it was filled with light.

**One Day**

Madoka walked towards the building she recognized. Bracing the courage, she lifted her hands and rung the bell. As the door flung open, revealing the ever-same Homura standing there with a bored look, not expecting anyone she particularly like to visit her since everyone DIED ALREADY. OR TURNED GODDESS FOR SOME PERSONAL REASONS.

"If you're a salesman and you didn't leave once I open the door fully I'll shoot you. If you're Kyuubi, there's no damn rats for you to eat of catch here. Mami, the boobs transplant centre is next door. Or if you're Kyoko, there's no damn food so go away."

"Homura!"

There was a long silence.

"Madoka... Madoka!" Homura jumped back for a moment and stayed there, scrutinizing Madoka for exactly ten seconds before the latter awkwardly smiled.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes. Yes!" Homura squealed, pulling Madoka into her house and closed her door. She just stayed there, her eyes looking everywhere over Madoka and it was making her a little shy. But she doesn't mind, actually.

"This isn't a dream right? If it is, please don't wake me up." Homura took a deep breathe and pinched her cheeks before opening her eyes slightly, Madoka was still there.

"This is not a dream!" Madoka beamed.

"Madoka!" She exclaimed and she pounced on her, giving Madoka tightest hug she could manage before letting go.

Madoka then explained the coming-down-to-earth-as-a-human-being-once-a-year situation and Homura believed in an instant, with no doubts at all. She's just happy that she couldn't even think straight.

"You hair, can I brush it?" Homura shyly suggested.

"I prefer you don't. Well... I didn't bathe... you see."

"It's Ok! I want to!"

After a while, Homura couldn't help but spoke aloud.

"Your hair smell."

"I told you. What do I smell of anyway?" Madoka asked.

"The love between us." Homura gave a small smile, attempting those pick-up lines.

"That stinks." Madoka claimed.

A tear soon developed in Homura's eyes as she gave a soft whimper. "I'm sorry. Just pretend I didn't say anything. I mean... it's just...it's just..."

Madoka widened her eyes, stood up from her chair and spun around, grabbing Homura's wrist. "I'm sorry Homura. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry for creating this entire burden on you. I'm sorry for making you suffer all these while..." Madoka shook her head, her eyes flung open (EYES ALIVE) "Maybe I should erase your memories..."

"Don't!" Homura stepped back, shocked that her best friend, the person she love the most in the world, actually said such cruel things to her. Homura knew those words must have hurt Madoka too, since she was the only one that stills remembers Madoka after the incident. "Don't you ever dare."

"But you're suffering alone. I'm leaving you with this pain of being alone, unable to move on. I don't want that to happen! I made that wish because I want to stop you from suffering from the cycle of repeating the timeline over and over again to save me. I want you to move on and carry on with your life and find new friends!" Madoka slowly stepped forward, embracing Homura as both of them were already choking back on their tears. "I would rather I suffer alone in that universe since literally, I'm alone. You have Kyoko and Mami and even that damn Kyuubi and so many more friends you can make in the future..."

"No!" Homura held on tighter, digging her forehead into Madoka's shoulder. "You're everything to me! I did all these because you are my first and only best best best friend I ever have in the world! The only meaning in life, and the cycle of timeline I went through is because I thought I could save you and we could spend with each other every single day together having fun like we used to. But each time I failed and failed... and I still couldn't save you... In the end, it was you that saved everyone..."

Madoka slightly pushed Homura and broke the hug, staring gratefully into Homura's eyes. "No. I was you that saved me. Countless of times you tried to save me and I ignored you... pushing you away. Although I can't remember what I did in the previous timelines, I hope that you know you're forever my greatest friend in the world."

In the last 12 hours, they spend each and every second telling each other stories of their life. Mostly Homura doing the talking because all Madoka do was flying in white lights. The play games, watch movies and did all sorts of things normal girls would do when they were having sleepover parties. It was like they were back to normal. Like original girls, having fun and such. And for an instant, Homura realized this was her true wish after-all.

They slept on the bed, dead tired. Only just 5 minutes before Madoka had to disappear again, she left a quick note behind. A promise of a lifetime.

_Same day. Next year. Wait for me. I'll be back_


End file.
